For improving hairstyle retention (hereinafter referred to as “hair set retention”) provided by a hair cosmetic composition, generally, the amount of a set polymer or oil component incorporated into the hair cosmetic composition is increased. However, when the amount of the set polymer incorporated therein is increased, the styled hair may become hardened or roughened. In general, when hair styling is performed with a hair cosmetic composition containing a set polymer, once the hairstyle is got out of shape after hair styling, the hair cannot be restyled. Meanwhile, when hair styling is performed with a hair cosmetic composition containing an oil component, the hair may be restyled even if the hairstyle is got out of shape. However, hair set retention in the case of using such an oil component is much lower than that of a set polymer. When the oil content of a hair cosmetic composition is increased for improving hair set retention, the hair being styled with the cosmetic composition may become sticky.
In view of the foregoing, there has been proposed a hair cosmetic composition which contains a specific set polymer in order to realize restyling of hair (e.g., Patent Document 1). However, employment of the set polymer which realizes restyling of hair and exhibits sufficient hair set retention may cause stickiness, whereas employment of the set polymer which realizes restyling of hair and causes less stickiness may fail to realize sufficient hair set retention. Thus, producing a hair cosmetic composition which provides sufficient hair set retention and less stickiness, is difficult.
Also, there has been proposed a hair cosmetic composition containing a specific polymer exhibiting “selective self-adhesive property” (i.e., adhering to the same polymer, but hardly adhering to different object), which realizes restyling of hair, exhibits sufficient hair set retention, and causes less stickiness (e.g., Patent Document 2). However, some problems would be caused by using the hair cosmetic composition, i.e., this polymer dissolves only in a specific solvent, so the preparation of the cosmetic composition by dissolving the polymer in a commonly used solvent, such as water or a lower alcohol is restricted, and that, when the adhesive agent adhere to, for example, the user's fingers during handling of the composition, the adhesive agent is difficult to be washed out.
Prior Art Document
Patent Document
    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-507368    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2008-162945